Alma hermosa y libre
by Agatha Hradek
Summary: A veces la vida parece injusta o mejor dicho, los humanos... pero aunque te rompan las alas ¿puedes mantener la esperanza de volar algún día?


Hola! paso por acá de nuevo con una nueva historia y un género un poco extraño al menos para mí...

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son absolutamente creación de Isayama Hajime

* * *

 **ALMA HERMOSA Y LIBRE**

Eren desde pequeño fue un niño hermoso, todo su físico, su sonrisa, su gentileza, su dulzura y su gran inteligencia… una creación maravillosa pero oscurecida por la desgracia, o al menos, él la vio como una sombra de oscuridad desde que lo supo: era ciego.

Posiblemente digas que eso no es desgracia y tal vez tengas razón dependiendo de las circunstancias y personas que te rodean, Eren precisamente por ello lo vio de esa manera, ya que sus padres, familiares, vecinos y cuantos le rodeaban empezaron a despreciarle por ello, a demostrar la vergüenza que les provocaba tener un ciego; cualquiera que le veía diría que era de una belleza especial, pero al ver esos ojos fijos en la nada que nunca verían el sol, la opinión cambiaba y mirada de insatisfacción esa era la constante en sus padres al verle.

Podían presumir de su inteligencia, de su afabilidad… pero sentían que no merecían tener tal hijo que les atrajera miradas de compasión por los adultos y burlas por los chicos; se cansaron de defenderlo del mundo y lo dejaron a su suerte cada vez que alguien lo menospreciaba, se cansaron de aparentar que era su orgullo y de fingir que todo estaba bien; así que el pequeño desde su tierna infancia aprendió de lo cruel y amargo que puede ser el mundo, especialmente los humanos que nunca se dan cuenta de lo que sus palabras o gestos pueden herir a una persona sedienta de cariño como el pequeño Eren.

Siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro para quien le veía aunque él no lo viera; siempre un gesto amable que en raras ocasiones era correspondido, siempre la esperanza que el mundo era hermoso y un día entenderían que su ceguera no era impedimento… siempre un optimismo que poco a poco fue esfumándose y convirtiéndose en indiferencia, y pronto su pequeño corazón entendió lo que muchas veces quiso no ver ni creer: estaba solo en el mundo, estaba triste sin quien le consolara, se cansó de escuchar lo mismo y empezó a sentirse cautivo… porque su interior era un alma libre, un águila que debía remontar el vuelo sobre las alturas y sin embargo, encadenada a la tierra… sus sueños enormes, sus ansias de libertad y su amargo entorno cada día le hacían sentirse cada vez más deprimido.

En esa terrible situación le conocí; me maravillé al ver una persona tan hermosa y tan herida, y desde ese instante me juré hacer hasta lo imposible por verle sonreír, quería demostrarle que no todo era amargura; pero en mi interior me llené de rabia y odio contra quienes le hicieron eso a un inocente que no mereció semejante trato.

Todas las mañanas fui al sitio donde él solía sentarse… nos hicimos amigos aunque a él le costó confiar en que yo verdaderamente fuera su amiga… desconfiaba de todo el mundo a causa de todos cuantos le hirieron… nunca me lo dijo, lo averigüé yo misma y me dolió… lloré por las veces que él no lloraba, y ya que él no podía verme; muchas veces lloré silenciosamente a su lado…

Pequeño Eren, recuerdo la infinidad de veces que me dijo:

-Mikasa ¿Cómo es el sol? ¿Cómo eres tú? ¿Qué se siente ver? Descríbeme a mis padres por favor – Fue una de las cosas más duras… no decirle lo horrendos que me parecían por su conducta –Mikasa háblame de las cosas bonitas del mundo…. Mikasa léeme un libro por favor…

Y así eran nuestros días… aunque no era la lectura mi pasatiempo favorito, le leía todos los días… le hablé de los árboles, los ríos, el mar, las aves, el sol… y todo lo hermoso del mundo a excepción de los humanos… de quienes hablaba solamente cuando él me lo pedía… amaba verlo absorto en lo que yo leía o decía; un día no soporté más y le di un abrazo en el que puse todos los sentimientos que no podía poner en palabras para que no se diera cuenta de mis lágrimas… pero Eren ese día lloró como nunca lo había hecho y entendí que no estaba acostumbrado a palabras ni gestos cariñosos, por lo que desde ese momento, siempre que estábamos juntos, le abrazaba y comencé a decirle cuanto le quería y lo que significaba para mí. Me abrió su corazón, me habló con emoción de sus sueños y sus esperanzas de que esas alas que le habían roto pudieran alzar el vuelo un día… y planeábamos juntos viajar, brillar, alcanzar el éxito…sin embargo, el cruel destino quiso que todo aquello se quedara solamente en planes y sueños…

Porque un día Eren extendió sus enormes alas y voló… pero lejos de este mundo…

No fui a su funeral, no quería ver lágrimas hipócritas ni escuchar palabras en vano… lloré y lloré todo lo que pude en mi casa, y después en su tumba, cuando nadie más quedaba en ese sitio… al caer la noche regresé a mi casa pero antes le dije al pequeño Eren:

-Vuela pequeño Eren, no te detengas y sigue volando en ese mundo ya que acá no lo conseguiste… espero que tus ojitos se hayan abierto allá y me veas y me cuides a mí que sigo acá… sabes que yo te extrañaré toda la vida y pediré siempre porque descanses y disfrutes lo que los humanos te negaron… adiós hermosa águila, y perdona a la humanidad que te trató tan cruel… gracias por enseñarme tanto de ti y de la vida… te amé, te amo y te amaré…aunque nunca te lo dije así… perdóname también por ser parte de este mundo que nunca fue digno de alguien como tú…

Muchos años han pasado desde entonces, y todavía sueño, veo y extraño esos hermosos ojos verdes que nunca vieron la luz del sol y que pertenecieron al alma más hermosa que alguna vez conocí porque de eso estoy segura: su cuerpecito estuvo atado pero su alma nunca lo estuvo… siempre fue un alma hermosa y completamente libre.

* * *

fue bastante difícil escribirlo pero está basado en situaciones reales que he visto y conocido...incluso escuché de unos padres queriendo demandar a un doctor porque al hacer el ultrasonido no les dijo que su hijo tendría 'malformaciones' y les avergonzaba para su 'nivel'... menuda "humanidad" la de algunos individuos... creo que todos tenemos derechos y dignidad... no importa la enfermedad que padezca alguien... en fin, estaba mal por la muerte de alguien a causa de una enfermedad bastante extraña y pues, surgió esto... espero a alguien le guste

Comentarios o sugerencias siempre son bienvenidos...gracias mil a quienes escriben =)


End file.
